Collection of Random Poems
by Estel Star-Kindler
Summary: Ok, well, basically this is what the title says; a laod of poem's I've just written. Some are angsty, some are... well, the Disney ones are plain... strange... And then there are some re-written songs. Enjoy!
1. Padfoot and Prongs

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond my control… I'm not Rowling. Savvy? ll;-D**

**A/N – These are just a few random poems I've made up over time. Some make sense… others don't. But hey, that's my mind for you! Also, after the three written by me, there is a couple based on Disney songs. But I'm jumping ahead of myself…**

----------------------

**Padfoot and Prongs**

A certain James Potter, a right Quidditch whiz,

 Messy black hair and that best friend of his; 

Our Sirius Black was the worst of the two,

 If you weren't careful he'd try to hex you! 

~

While still at school both boys were renowned, 

For playing great pranks and their jokes did abound!

 But something that one no one ever did know;

 How were they so bright when their pace did not slow?! 

~

Loyal and true were this Gryffindor pair, 

(Though Black did lead Snape to a Werewolf's lair), 

They fought for the truth and yet laughed 'bout it too, 

They'd always be there, everyone knew. 

~

But one fateful night on a mid October eve, 

Both the Potter were taken, and the whole world did grieve; 

But none so as Black, who they say lost his mind, 

When the ruins of James's old house he did find. 

~

For years then he suffered, in silence, in gloom, 

Hoping his death would come swiftly, and soon; 

Yet thirteen years later, what should befall? 

The traitorous git who had played them all!

~

But in an attempt to save the life of his Godson, 

He fell through the veil and his fates known to none; 

And yet sad though it sounds, they will always live on; 

As long as we remember old Padfoot and Prongs.


	2. Moony

**Disclaimer – **Meh… go read the first one…

**A/N** – Well, as you can probably guess, this one is about our dearest Remus! Bless his soul! He's such a gorgeous person, absolutely fabulous darling… 

------------------------------

****

**Moony**

When you were young, did you dreams for the stars? 

Did you yearn for the future, and what it might hold? 

And did you fear all the monsters, the shadows and dark, 

Beasts and creatures in horror tales told? 

~

But what if your nightmare one day became real, 

What one day it was you people feared?

 Hated and rejected from all you once knew, 

Doomed to live out this sentence all of your years? 

~

A boy I once knew, of a heart good and pure, 

By a Werewolf bitten while too young to know, 

What this would mean, how his life would now change, 

How he would be treated, how people stooped low. 

~

Yet Remus. J. Lupin grew up with this fear,

 And when he first entered Hogwarts hate was all he had known, 

But beyond all his dreams he found three diamond stars, 

By whom friendship and loyalty and kindness was shown. 

~

For a long time the shadow lifted up from his heart, 

He had finally found a normal life to lead;

But pain for him was an old acquaintance of sorts, 

He one by one lost his friends to more powerful than he. 

~

But when you are lying in your bed tonight, 

Just remember how not all beasts are fierce and cruel,

 For out there's a Werewolf who's suffered it all, 

But he risks his life every day just for you. 


	3. Snivellus

**Disclaimer – **What did I tell me? Me no = Rowling. 

**A/N** – Ok, right, the first place I posted this I caused a little bit of controversy, simply because some people agreed, and others didn't. But that's all gravy with me… So if you have a point to make, make it! I want to read it! Just so long as it's valid, and not 'Your view is crap'. That's just rude… Luckily not many of you are like that, so enough of my rambling! On with business!

------------------- 

****

**Snivellus**

For years now we've thought that James Potter was just,

A daring brave student, and at Quidditch supreme; 

We did not pause to ponder, or consider the point, 

That unlike to pretences he could be cruel and mean.

~

We judged the Potions Master by his treatment to Harry; 

And yet in a way, could he lay claim to right? 

He knew of the ridicule that he once had suffered, 

And was this his way of putting things right?

~

For we all wear glazed masks to this unforgiving world; 

We all pretend that we're something we aren't; 

Severus Snape to this rule's no exception, 

And cold though he seems, underneath that's a heart. 

~

As a child he had witnesses his mother beaten black and blue,

 His father a tyrant, who was bitter and cold; 

No child should ever see things such as these,

 For the nightmares stay with you, even when you're old.

~

So he at last comes to Hogwarts, now hardened already, 

A bleak out look on life before it had started. 

And now the Marauders ruin school for him too; 

The safest thing he thinks, is turning to the Dark Mark.

~

Whether James Potter pushed him to darkness or not, 

While we may loath Snape for the crimes in his past, 

No one's born evil, others make who we are;

 Don't ever forget, he was swayed to that path.

~

I would just like to say… When I write 'Marauders' as a general rule I just mean James and Sirius. I know that Remus and Peter did very little to help, but they didn't do much to stop it either…


	4. A1 Tomorrow

**Disclaimer – Nope, not J. K. Rowling, so I don't own the characters… And to be honest, I haven't a clue who owns the rights to A1 stuff, but as long as I don't, I'm not too bothered. ^_^**

**A/N – PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME!!! I know this song is majorly cheesy, and to be quite frank, I'm sorta worried that I know it… But if you read it, it does work well with the lyrics. This is about Sirius and Harry, or rather Sirius reassuring him after OotP. Enjoy!**

**~**

**A1, Tomorrow – Sirius and Harry**

VERSE ONE  
  
I used to say,  
  
Everyday,  
  
That I'd never go away,  
  
I would always support you.  
  
But now I'm gone,  
  
You must go on,  
  
Its in the past, can't be undone,  
  
Believe me I regret it too.  
  
  


BRIDGE  
  
But whenever you smile I'll stop the rain,  
  
Now I'm with James and Lily one again.  
  
  


CHORUS  
  
Although I'm gone,  
  
Remember me.  
  
Please be strong,  
  
I'll never leave.  
  
And just hold on,  
  
To the memories.  
  
'Cause while I'm here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
  


VERSE TWO  
  
I know you're sad -  
  
Few times we had,  
  
Remember Christmas, we were glad?  
  
It doesn't matter what they do -  
  
Please just keep,  
  
Hope in your dreams,  
  
You're a man now, you won't weep,  
  
Then they can take nothing from you.  
  
  


BRIDGE  
  
And whenever you smile I'll stop the rain,  
  
Now I'm with James and Lily one again.  
  
  


CHORUS  
  
Although I'm gone,  
  
Remember me.  
  
Please be strong,  
  
I'll never leave.  
  
And just hold on,  
  
To the memories.  
  
'Cause while I'm here, all I'm thinking about is tomorrow.  
  
Have no fear, you're going to get through this, Harry

**~**

**Awww****… altogether now… Ahhh! So, what do you think of my adjusted song lyrics??? No flames please!**


	5. Robbie Williams Angels

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately, due to the fact that I'm not a certain J. K. Rowling, nor the superb Robbie Williams, I don't earn anything from this, and its purely for your entertainment! Oh well, at least someone's happy… ^_^**

**A/N – Yep, this would be one for our dearest Moony! The first half is set when he's in school; and the second after OotP. Its pretty obvious when you read it though… Enjoy!**

**~**

****

**Robbie Williams – Angels, Moony**

VERSE ONE

I sit and wait

For the moon now, determines my fate.

But they don't know, 

The place I really go, when the new Moons old.

BRIDGE

In the Shrieking Shack I change,

Into something they find strange,

But I know they'll find out soon…

I can do nothing but wait.

CHORUS

Yet after all 

The worries that I'm plagued by,

They're still standing by my side,

The greatest friends I've got.

And if I fall

They still pick me up now,

I wish I could tell them how

Much they mean to me;

I guess we'll just see.

We'll all be fine in the end.

VERSE TWO

So now we're grown

And there's only really me who's left;

'Cause two are dead,

And one betrayed us all instead.

BRIDGE

But though I'm all alone,

And I'm weary in my bones,

I've got to keep fighting on;

The war will come before long.

CHORUS 2

Cause after all

Though I've lost James and Siri,

I said that I'd watch Harry,

And by my word I'll stand.

But if I fall,

To pick me up there's no one,

I wonder what will become,

Of this world in the end?

Where are we going?

But I'll still be here for him then.

**~**

**Poor Remus, we do love him so! He's such a lovely person, how unfair is his hand in life? Ah well… at least he has us! ^-^ **


	6. Aqualung Strange and Beautiful

**Disclaimer – Being neither Rowling or Aqualung, I'm very sorry to say that I'm getting nothing for this, except the satisfaction of actually doing it! Ooooh, I'm being all _noble_ now… ^_^**

**A/N – Well, this is actually from the point of view of a Centaur; from the way he thinks, its probably ****Firenze****. I think that's how you spell it, I'm not sure, and my books are all the way up stairs…**

**Harry: You lazy little wassit!**

**Meh**** – I have a big house… ^_^**

**~**

****

**Aqualung – Strange and Beautiful, Centaurs**

VERSE ONE

I've been

Watching the heavens above

They've shown

That thins will get worse, they'll get tough,

You should know

That we can do nothing but wait, for it.

My ways

To you may seem mystical

But I 

Can only tell you what I know,

And we, 

Must all join hands in the dark times, to come.

CHORUS

Though I forewarn you,

Of dangers 

And perils that lie ahead,

You are the only one who can decide

Where we go from here.

VERSE TWO

Sometimes,

We Centaurs can read the stars wrong,

Sometimes,

We'll stand by and let things go on,

And I know,

That waiting is frustrating too, sometimes.

CHORUS

Though I forewarn you,

Of dangers 

And perils that lie ahead,

You are the only one who can decide

Where we go from here.

Though I forewarn you,

Of dangers 

And perils that lie ahead,

You are the only one who can decide

Where we go from here.

**~**

**Ooooh****, very cryptic! Well it was interesting to adapt, at least… What did you think? No flames please!**


	7. Evanescence Bring me to life

**Disclaimer – Nope, as before, I'm still not dearest J.K.R! And I'm not in with Evanescence either, so no money there! **

**A/N – Well, luckily for ya'll, something a little more modern… Yep, this would be Harry VERY mad, probably just after Bella kills Sirius. Veeeeery angry wizard here people… Enjoy!**

**~**

**Evanescence – Bring me to Life**

VERSE ONE  
  
How can you expect this from me,  
  
It's just not fair.  
  
All my life he couldn't be there -  
  
Then you took him away.  
  
Without a thought,  
  
For all the pain you were to cause,  
  
I swear I'll find you there,  
  
Wherever you hide.  
  
  


CHORUS  
  
(You can't hide)  
  
How can I live on?  
  
(You can't hide)  
  
Knowing that he's gone?  
  
(Save yourself)  
  
I barely knew him but you slew him, yeah,  
  
(I will find)  
  
Don't matter if you run,  
  
(You're cowards mind)  
  
You know I'm gona come  
  
(Save yourself)  
  
If he had to die then so can you.  
  
  


VERSE  
  
Now that I know I'm all alone,  
  
I'm not just waiting here  
  
To be caught; I have had enough  
  
I've grown past that point.  
  
  


CHORUS  
  
(You can't hide)  
  
How can I live on?  
  
(You can't hide)  
  
Knowing that he's gone?  
  
(Save yourself)  
  
I barely knew him but you slew him, yeah,  
  
(I will find)  
  
Don't matter if you run,  
  
(You're cowards mind)  
  
You know I'm gona come  
  
(Save yourself)  
  
If he had to die then so can you.  
  
  


BRIDGE  
  
Freezing my mind without his voice  
  
Over my shoulder - Bella,  
  
How could you betray your own blood  
  
For Voldemort?  
  
  


CHORUS  
  
(You can't hide)  
  
How can I live on?  
  
(You can't hide)  
  
Knowing that he's gone?  
  
(Save yourself)  
  
I barely knew him but you slew him, yeah,  
  
(I will find)  
  
Don't matter if you run,  
  
(You're cowards mind)  
  
You know I'm gona come  
  
(Save yourself)  
  
If he had to die then so can you.  
  


**~**

**Argh, nassssty murderer wannabe precccciousssss! What did we think of Harry's little rant and rave? No flames please!**


End file.
